Hate
by TwilightGirl29
Summary: Bella is an anorexic, Girls at school make fun of her calling her fat and ugly when she's not but she doesn't believe them when her friend Jacob and her father Charlie tell her she's not when the Cullens show up will she believe Edward or not. Srry if my summary scks BXE


Hate

By TwilightGirl29

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN TWILIGHT S.M. DOES

Chapter1: The day I met Edward Cullen, The day I met Bella Swan.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, But I like to go by Bella I think Isabella is way too formal. Im 17 years old and I think Im fat even though I weigh 95 pounds, I always tell my dad Im not hungry. "Bells please eat something" My dad begs me "I'm fat" I said and leave for school. I get into my black mercedes and drive off, I am wearing a white tanktop, jean jacket, jeans and sneakers. I see some new kids come out of a Silver Volvo, and I see a gorgeous Blonde who is pretty enough to be a model. _God Damn it how am I going to compete with her. _I am angry and jealous at and of her. I head inside "Bella you look hungry" My best friend Jacob teases me "Shut up Jake I aint in the mood" I said pissed off "Whats wrong Bella?" He asks concerned "That new girl with blonde hair is a whole alot prettier _and _skinner than me" I whine.

"Bella you know you are a beautiful girl" Jake says "Of course I know that but she is gorgeous, theres no way I be as good looking as her, if I dont lose this weight" I complain and head to biology, I sit down at an empty table "Class we have a new student, his name is Edward Cullen" Mr. Bander says and I see one the kids that with the Blonde. "You can sit next to Isabella" He says "Its Bella" I complain "Isabella Bella its the same thing" He says and go back to teaching and Edward sit in the chair by me. I hate to admit but he is kinda hot especially with the bronze sex hair. But he probably with the blonde "I have a feeling you don't like me Bella" Edward says "Then what you're feeling is correct" I mutter quietly so he doesnt hear.

"Today Class we will be testing blood" Bander says. I get up and leave class but I hear Edward say "I dont feel too well" and then he right beside me. I go into the girls bathroom and make myself throw up. I feel better and I see Edward "Are you okay Bella?" He asks "Why wouldn't I be" I said "Just checking" He says and walks off "Well f*ck you too" I mutter and I head out to my car and I read my book Wuthering Heights. I text Jake: I walked out of Biology because we were doing blood testing, Edward Cullen is weird. I send the text and I head back into school once 1st period is over.

*A few more periods*

Its lunch time but I wont eat. Me and Jake sit at a table by ourselves. He's chowing on his food and Im digusted by the sight "Sorry Bella" He says and slows down "I dont know how you eat that slop" I said with venom "Well unlike you I dont enjoy starving myself" He says teasing me "I would slap you but I dont feel like having a broken hand so I'll settle for this" I said and I grab his unopened can and shake it, I open it and it sprays all over him and I laugh. "Well I probably deserved that but it was worth it to see you laugh" He says and smiles.

EPOV

I look over at Bella and I see her and some guy, she shakes up his pop, then opens it and it squirts all over him and she laughs "I probably deserved that but it was worth it to see you laugh" The guy says and I see the tribal tattoo on his forearm peeking out of his shirt _Werewolf _" Jacob your the bestest friend a girl could ask for, sometimes I wonder why your still single" Bella says "Well Bella I dont like any girls here and I wouldnt have any time for my best bud" Jacob says. A girl comes over pulls Bella out of her spot and sits infront of Jacob. Bella pulls the girl up by her hair and says something very quietly.

"B!tch it wouldn't be wise to mess with me" Bella says "Well I pretty sure Jakie here wouldn't want a fat slut as his friend" The girl says and Bella punches her in the face and she falls. Jacob holds Bella back "Bella is not worth it, we both know she's lying" Jacob says and drags her out. "I felt happiness, anger, and sadness from Bella" Jasper says for only us to hear. My vampric hearing catches someone crying, a female to be exact.

I see Bella in music class and she didnt look so good, she was paler than usual "Bella are you alright?" I asked concerned "I feel like Im going to throw up" She says and leans on me. "Bella you need to see my dad, he's a doctor" I said and I pick her up and I go out to my car. I lay her in passenger seat and I lay the seat back. I put the seat belt on her and I shut the door and hop into the driver seat and I drive to hospital at 120 miles per hour. I put my hand to her forehead and she is literally burning up. She puts her hands up keep mine there "That feels good" She mumbles. My hands are freezing cold so of course its going to feel good againist her hot forehead. I get out and go over to her side and pick her up. I lock the car and I walk inside.

I go up to the desk "Is my father in?" I ask "Yes he is" She says and I go into his office "Carlisle help her" I said and he takes Bella from my arms and we go into a room and lays her in a hospital bed "I dont want food" She mumbles and I raise up her shirt and I can see her ribs. "Bella you will die of starvation if you dont eat soon" He says "Are you related to that new blonde chick" Bella asks "Yes she is my sister and his daughter" I said "I'm leaving, I refuse to get any fatter" Bella says and gets up but Carlisle put his arm out blocking her "Bella can I atleast give you a check up" He asks "Bella your the most skinniest girl I have met" I said "Liar" Bella snaps.

"Your sister is skinnier than me" She says _So thats why she was staring at Rose when we came to school _"Rosalie is 105 pounds you look like you are 90 lbs" I inform her "95" she mutters. "She has a fever" I said. "Bella your burning up, let me go get a thermoniter" Carlisle says and leaves "Real funny, cut the BS. Did my father put you up to this" She demands. "NO im concern for your health" I said. "I dont need anyone else" She says and storms out of the room before I can stop her "Bella come back" I said and I follow her scent and I see her forcing herself to throw up. "Bella stop" I said and I hold her to me "No Im fat and ugly" She says I push the pressure point on the back of her neck and her eyes flutter and she passes out againist me.

I take her back to the hospital room and put an feeding IV into her arm. I cover her up "Edward what did you do to her" Carlisle says and rushes over to her and picks her arm up gently and lets go and its falls limply back to her side. "I put her to sleep, the pressure point on the back of her neck, I wasnt going to let her starve herself anymore" I said and I kiss her forehead. Me and Carlisle put Icepacks on her to cool her down along with cold wash rags.

She wakes up, ripping the Iv off "I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" She yells and storms out.

BPOV

I hate him. "Jake come pick me up, Edward is trying to make me fat and I dont like it" I said frustarted. And he comes and I hop in, I see Edward watching and I flip him off. "He made me fat" I sob onto Jake's shoulder "Its okay Bells" he says and wraps an arm around my shoulder. He takes me home, I run up to my bathroom and force myself to throw up then I fall asleep.

JPOV (JAKE)

I was pissed off. "Where the hell are you Cullen" I yell and Dr. Cullen and Edward come out "You have some nerve" I said and pop Edward right in the jaw " You leave Bella alone or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp" I said and I leave and go to Bella's where I find her passed out and I lay in the bed next to her "Thanks for coming Jake I needed to snuggle with someone" She mumbles and lays closer to me, her 0 forehead resting againist my chest. I leave before her alarm wakes her up.

EPOV

I am at breakfast and I see Bella sitting by herself "Jake where are you?" She asks "Your sick, what do you mean your sick, I thought you guys couldnt get sick" She says "Well Im leaving then" She says and leaves. I follow her "Bella is fat ugly slut" I see Lauren and her crew. They are holding her down and I see that her hair covers the ground "Get the hell away from her" I yell and they run off. She gets up "My hair" She sobs and runs off "Bella!" I yell running off and I hop into the passenger seat. "Bella are you okay?" I ask and she shakes her head no "My hair was all I had left and its gone" She sobs and gets out and runs inside "Bella?" Chief Swan says.

He grabs her arm and she shakes his hand off and I see her stomping up the stairs "I'll call Jacob, come in Cullen" He says and walks back in. I hear Bella crying upstairs "Bella sweetie whats wrong" He yells and she comes down "My hair is gone" She says holding back tears. "Lauren and her crew did it" I inform him "WHAT!" He yells. "Oh my god, what happened to your hair Bella" I see Jacob run over to her "Lauren she chopped it off, Im now plain ugly and also fat" She says and runs back up the stairs. "I WANT MY MOMMY" Bella screams and they both sigh.

Jacob goes upstairs to comfort her. "I miss her so much" I hear her sob "What happened to Bella's mother?" I ask "Its none of your business son" Chief says gently "Charlie! Im staying the night!" Jacob yells _Poor Bella _I read from Charlie's mind. I head up the stairs on I see Bella passed out next to Jacob who strokes her hair "Cullen it would be best if you leave" He says "I cant believe your letting her do this" I said "I dont like it either but I wont force her" He says "Me and Charlie are going to get her some help" He says and kisses Bella's forehead "We're just friends" He says "She knows what I am" He says referring to that he is a werewolf. She moves her head onto his chest "Jake" She mumbles in her sleep.


End file.
